


Window to the Past

by BellaLadyWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken!Cas, Castiel's POV, Endverse, Endverse!Castiel, Endverse!Dean - Freeform, Future!Dean - Freeform, M/M, future!cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLadyWolf/pseuds/BellaLadyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short something. In fact Castiel's thoughts when he meets Dean from the past in 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window to the Past

Something's different. It's him, but it's not him. No, it's not contemporary him. He looks more innocent. More..vulnerable. Somehow..softer. Oh God, I almost forgot the way he was. No, in fact, I didn't. I can't forget. I do still love him. But the contemporary Dean..he's rougher on the edges. He smiles less. I, on the contrary, smile more. But it's just pretention. Despair. I'd like to help him. I'm here for him in every way possible. But I can't bring back his past self. Life happened. We all changed. I kind of like the new Dean, but at the same time, I miss the old one. You know, the one who cared. He still cares, but I guess he's tired. Like the rest of us. And he has less options. Now, we wouldn't hesitate to make sacrifices, if he believed it's the right thing to do. And he does. Sometimes you have to change the way you percieve life. Just to survive. Sometimes, life just switches your priorities. There are things that change you. And Dean..he had so much darkness hidden in him. Things that happened to him and that still haunted him. Things he couldn't forget. Couldn't run from. It was just a matter of time before it finally caught up with him. Before it swallowed him. He still fights for what he thinks it's the right thing to do. And me too. But there's no more joy in that. However, this Dean standing now right in fron of me.. O this Dean.. He has these little wrinkles around his eyes, this soft look. He didn't manage to harden himself yet. His eyes still haven't seen enough. They are still smiling. And his mouth, too, widened into a smile when he saw me. I'm not used to it anymore. Now we just exchange troubled looks. And this? It hurts. He lacks even this troubled line that nowadays often appear on his forehead. And his eyebrows are not frowned. Even his posture is more relaxed, despite the fact he was zapped into not-so-friendly future. Is it the fact he saw me? This Dean, he doesn't know me much yet. In the time he came from, we were just getting closer. Getting to know each other better. It was beautiful. Free of worries. I could live it again. Experience it all again. I'm almost consumed by that thought. It could be again like the first time. No, even I know, that's not how it works. A broken laughter escapes my mouth. It would change him. Change it all. The actual first time, wouldn't be first time anymore. Fucking time travel. No, I can't touch him. He's just an image. A memory. He has to go back. And I have to go on. Don't look back. Just allow me to reminisce a little longer..


End file.
